kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xxtayce/THEORY: Naming is a two-way street
Okay, theory. In order to know the Name of something and truly have Mastery of it, you have to know it - but it has to know you as well. :: “You called the wind and the wind listened.” :: I struggled with the concept. “You’re saying the wind is alive?” :: Elodin made a vague gesture. “In a way. Most things are alive in one way or another.” :: ''-NotW, ch 86, The Fire Itself'' Kote doesn't make a point of mentioning it, so I don't think he's even aware of the relationship between a Namer and the thing being Named, but the wind helps him - almost consciously - several times. When he's a child and overhears Ben talking to his parents about the Chandrian, the Wind stops him from hearing all of their individual signs, and helps him sneak closer to hear what they have to say about him attending the University: :: “They’re supposed to be cold to the touch. Though how anyone could know that is beyond me. I’ve heard that fires don’t burn around them. Though that directly contradicts the blue flame. It could—” :: The wind picked up, stirring the trees. The rustling leaves drowned out what Ben said. I took advantage of the noise to creep a few steps closer. :: “…being ‘yoked to shadow,’ whatever that means,” I heard my father say as the wind died down. '' :: '''-NotW, ch 12, Pieces Fitting'' When he's in Trebon trying to guess Denna's Patron's name, and almost accidentally comes up with Cinder's true Name, Ferula: :: “Just tell me when I hit one you like…Federick the Flippant. Frank. Feran. Forue. Fordale….” :: She shook her head at me as we climbed the crest of the hill. As we finally reached the top, the wind gusted past us. Denna gripped my arm for balance and I held up a hand to shield my eyes from dust and leaves. I coughed in surprise as the wind forced a leaf straight into my mouth, causing me to choke and splutter. :: ''Denna thought this was particularly funny. “Fine,” I said, as I fished the leaf out of my mouth. It was yellow, shaped like a spearhead. “The wind has decided for us. Master Ash.” '' :: ''- NotW, ch 72, Borrorill'' And when he breaks into Ambrose's rooms to try to steal Denna's ring: :: "The wind saved me. It gusted as I teetered on the edge of the roof, giving me just enough of a push that I could regain my balance. One of my flailing arms caught the now-open window and I scrambled desperately inside, not caring how much noise I made." :: ''-WMF, ch 20, The Fickle Wind'' And a few minutes later, when he would have been caught by Ambrose if he tried leaving the way he came: :: "I still could have made it away safely, but when I set my right foot down on the roof, I felt a clay tile crack under my weight. As my foot slid, I grabbed the windowsill with both hands to steady myself. :: Then the wind gusted, catching the open window and flinging it toward my head. I brought up my arm to protect my face, and it struck my elbow instead, smashing one of the small panes of glass. The impact pushed me sideways onto my right foot, which slid the rest of the way out from underneath me. :: Then, since all my other options seemed to be exhausted, I decided it would be best if I fell off the roof." :: ''-WMF, ch 20, The Fickle Wind'' And in the Eld, with the bandits: :: "I saw only one bowman. Unfortunately, he had kept his wits about him, and as soon as my face appeared over the top of the ridge, he drew and let fly in a smooth motion. :: A gust of wind saved me. His arrow struck harsh yellow sparks from a stone outcrop not two feet from my head. Rain pelted my face and lightning spidered across the sky. I pushed myself back down out of sight and stabbed the sentry’s body over and over in a delirious rage." :: ''-WMF, ch 91, Flame, Thunder, Broken Tree'' Even more telling, it's not just Kvothe and the Wind that have a special relationship, but also Fela and her element, Stone. :: “I don’t suppose they tell scrivs what’s behind this?” I asked her without any hope. :: ''“If they do, they haven’t told me yet,” Fela said, stepping close and reaching out to run her fingers along the grooves the letters made in the stone: Valaritas. “I had a dream about the door once,” she said. “Valaritas was the name of an old dead king. His tomb was behind the door.” '' :: ''-WMF, ch 25, Wrongful Apprehension'' Fela's dream coincides almost eerily with one of Kvothe's major adventures: :: "I have stolen princesses back from sleeping barrow kings..." :: ''-NotW, ch 7, Of Beginnings and the Names of Things''''' I imagine if we looked enough, we'd find a special relationship between Chronicler and Iron (a religious past, perhaps?) and Elxa Dal and Fire. Xxtayce (talk) 02:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts